Spekulasi
by Fvvn
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika rencana kabur Sasuke dari Konoha gagal? Cerita ini dimulai dari sebuah perandaian. Dan berakhir dengan satu kesimpulan. Ending cerita jika Sasuke menjadi tokoh protagonis, versi saya. Warning inside! Short-Fic! WATCH OUT! DLDR!


**Title** : Spekulasi

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Friendship

**Warning** : OOC (?), canon, mirip essay, typo, no plot, DLDR

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Apa yang akan terjadi jika rencana kabur Sasuke dari Konoha gagal? Jika tim dadakan yang diketuai oleh Shikamaru berhasil melumpuhkan keempat anak buah Orochimaru yang memiliki segel _joutai_ dan menarik Sasuke pulang? Cerita ini dimulai dari sebuah perandaian. Dan berakhir dengan satu kesimpulan.

Naruto ada untuk Sasuke. Sasuke ada untuk Naruto.

Tak percaya?

Coba kita putar waktu kembali saat kedua _genin_ muda ini masih berseteru soal siapa yang paling kuat. Ia masih berada satu level diatas Naruto. Tapi nafsunya tak akan pernah berkata cukup. Sasuke butuh kekuatan yang lebih dan lebih besar untuk memenuhi dendamnya kepada Itachi. Ia pergi meninggalkan Konoha untuk menemui Orochimaru. Mengemis–atau mengancam jika ia benci kata sebelumnya–si manusia ular agar memberinya banyak kekuatan untuk membunuh seorang ninja kelas satu.

Dan ia sungguhan pergi, membawa keyakinan yang sangat kuat. Bahkan Sakura dan cintanya pun tak bisa menggeser posisi dendam di hati Sasuke.

Dengan suara pasrah, gadis berambut merah muda itu memohon pada Naruto agar membawa Sasuke pulang kembali ke Konoha.

Naruto setuju.

Sakura berharap besar. harapan itu menumpuk di pundak Naruto

Atas dasar perintah dari sang _godaime_, berangkatlah pemuda berambut pirang itu, bersama dengan kawan-kawannya, Neji, Shino, Chouji dan Shikamaru sebagai ketua.

Anggaplah, alur cerita Naruto berubah karena penulisnya terserang diare.

Naruto dengan tangguhnya, berhasil menggapai Sasuke, dan menariknya kembali sebelum lelaki Uchiha itu menggapai depan pintu kediaman Orochimaru. Sakura menjerit bahagia, dan memeluk Uchiha tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil, menganggap bahwa kejadian seperti ini takkan terulang lagi sejak ingatan Sasuke dihapus untuk berjaga-jaga.

Para ANBU dan ninja medis mengambil langkah pendek ini karena mereka pikir Sasuke masih kecil, dan ada baiknya dibuat lupa sebelum ia tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Mereka pikir, ini adalah jalan terbaiknya.

Tapi ini kesalahan fatal.

Naruto tumbuh perlahan-lahan sebagai ninja penuh kejutan, seperti masa-masa di akademinya. Ia tak pernah absen mengatakan '_ini_' setiap orang-orang–baik guru-guru dan para penguji ujian Chuunin–mempertanyakan cita-citanya.

'**Aku-akan-menjadi-Hokage'**

Dan itu mutlak. Tak akan pernah tergantikan oleh kalimat apapun dari bibir Naruto.

Naruto terus berlatih menjadi seorang ninja. Ia tumbuh perlahan, tanpa ada sesuatu yang terlihat mengganggu jalan hidupnya. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan posisinya saat ini, ia terlihat nyaman. Sasuke sahabatnya, sering berkunjung ke rumah dan berbagi cerita padanya setiap pulang dari misi yang tak begitu berarti. Hari-hari Naruto selalu diisi oleh keberadaan Sasuke, sampai rasanya ia tak pernah ingat bagaimana caranya merindukan seseorang.

Ia tidak pernah ingat.

Naruto memasuki tahap-tahap sebagai _Chuunin_, lalu _Jounin_. Normal.

Ia begitu normal.

Latihannya bahkan pernah terlihat tak serius. Guru Kakashi sering menghukumnya, mengomelinya karena masih bersikap kekanak-kanakkan. Karena apa?

Naruto tak pernah belajar.

Ia tak punya pengalaman menjadi sosok yang fokus dan bersungguh-sungguh. Ia tak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang bisa merusak kinerja jantungnya dan mendesak pikirannya. Dan jawaban untuk pertanyaan cita-cita itu masih sama.

'**Aku-akan-menjadi-hokage'**

Dan Naruto tidak tahu, kalau itu bukanlah cita-cita yang sesungguhnya. Ia memang mempunyai niat, tapi kekuatan itu tak bisa disebut sebagai sejati. Itu hanyalah cita-cita sekunder, dari sebuah cita-cita primer yang menyangkut hidup-matinya.

Ia memang pernah bilang takkan mati sebelum menjadi hokage.

Tapi ia tak tolol untuk merasa depresi dan bunuh diri jika cita-citanya itu tak tergapai. Toh, Naruto bukanlah pribadi yang serius. Ia fleksibel, dan mungkin … akan berpikir bahwa 'ini bukanlah rejeki' jika memang Hokage bukanlah gelar terakhirnya sebelum dimakamkan. Ia akan pasrah, dan meneruskan hidupnya yang damai.

Itu saja.

"Apa kau punya sosok yang ingin kau lindungi?"

Dan jika dalam kehidupan seperti ini Naruto mendapat pertanyaan demikian, maka, jawabannya adalah …

**Sakura.**

Cinta monyetnya semenjak di akademi–dan mungkin saja sampai sekarang–bukan Sasuke. Bukan. Jika kita ingat-ingat kembali tentang hubungan mereka yang tidak harmonis, kita dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa pertemanan yang mereka jalin akan terlihat statis sampai beranjak dewasa. Karena mereka tak memiliki sebuah fase khusus. fase dimana saat itu Naruto merasakan kebutuhan yang amat sangat kepada Sasuke.

Fase yang membuat ia belajar tentang apa itu yang disebut sebagai cita-cita sejati dan sahabat sehidup semati. Dan mungkin saja, jika fase ini tak pernah terjadi, kehidupan Naruto akan terlihat membosankan, dan sangat pendek sekali. Jiraiya mungkin akan kecewa padanya yang tak pernah serius menanggapi latihan intensnya. Karena otak sederhana pria berambut jabrik kuning itu hanya diisi dengan wanita, dan kesenangan semu. Ia tak pernah berpikir jauh, tak mempunyai tekad api yang pernah diwariskan para pendahulunya. Tak punya sesuatu yang lebih berharga daripada nyawanya sendiri.

Dan mungkin saja, jika kehidupan seperti ini terus berlanjut, Naruto sudah mati dibunuh oleh salah satu anggota Akatsuki, bahkan sebelum identitas Tobi yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai Madara menguar. Sebelum Pein menginvasi Konoha, dan membuat Kakashi mati untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupan Sasuke disaat yang bersamaan?

Tak ada ubahnya.

Setelah berhasil ditarik pulang kembali ke Konoha dan ingatannya di hapus, Sasuke akan berubah menjadi sosok yang lain. Bagaimana tidak? Uchiha tanpa dendam hanyalah marga kosong. Numpang nama.

Sasuke akan hidup sebagai _shinobi_ normal, tumbuh menyabet gelar _Chuunin_,_ Jounin_, dalam tahap yang begitu normal. Normal, sampai gelar _Rookie_-nya tenggelam. Gelar jeniusnya menjadi usang dan berdebu di sudut ruang. Mungkin, ia bisa menjadi ANBU setingkat Kakashi. Tidak, dibawah setingkat–itupun sudah bagus–tapi tetap, ia tak bisa disandingkan dengan Itachi, seujung rambut pun.

Sasuke yang normal, juga terlihat membosankan. Sosoknya yang protagonis tak begitu menarik minat. Ia tak punya lagi dendam, ambisinya telah tiada. Ia hanya hidup sebagai sosok yang mencita-citakan sesuatu yang semu. Ia akan menggunakan kata 'mungkin' disetiap jawabannya.

'**aku-akan-melindungi-desa … mungkin?'**

'**aku-akan-menjadi-ketua-ANBU … mungkin?'**

Lagi-lagi hanya perumpamaan.

"Apa kau punya sosok yang ingin kau lindungi?"

Dan ketika pertanyaan sejenis itu dilontarkan pada Sasuke yang normal, maka, ia akan menjawab dengan kalimat 'Entahlah'. Dan kemudian, Ia akan tumbuh menjadi ninja yang tanpa arah dan tujuan saat beranjak dewasa.

Dendam yang membuatnya buta, tak akan pernah ada di hatinya. Ia hanya merasa aneh, dan bingung setiap harinya. Sasuke mungkin hanya akan pergi menjalankan misi tanpa arti, dan merenung di pojok jendela kamar saat pulang.

Ia mungkin akan berpikir bahwa ia telah kehilangan ciri khasnya. Ia merasa tak punya jati diri. Tanpa adanya kejahatan, Sasuke juga takkan pernah belajar. Ia tak akan pernah mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Naruto yang _notabene_-nya seorang teman. Karena perasaan itu tak pernah diberi kesempatan untuk muncul dan berkata jujur.

Ia mungkin hanya akan berpikir sama dengan Naruto normal. Ia pikir, Naruto hanyalah sekedar teman setim. Dan takkan lebih dari itu.

Jika, kehidupan seperti ini terus berlanjut padanya, mungkin Sasuke juga akan bernasib sama dengan Naruto normal. Orochimaru tak perlu berusaha keras untuk menjebol pertahanan Konoha dengan membunuh gurunya, Sarutobi.

Ia bisa mendapatkan Sasuke yang didambakannya, bahkan sebelum Tobi muncul, menggantikan Sasori. Ia sanggup menculik Sasuke di malam buta, dan pergi tanpa jejak. Hal ini terjadi bukan semata karena ketidakpedulian Naruto yang berarti, melainkan karena 'lemahnya' Sasuke itu sendiri.

Sasuke mungkin, tak akan pernah menyentuh puncak yang dinamakan kekuatan sejati. karena ia tak punya sesuatu yang ingin dilindunginya, atau dicapainya saat itu.

Ending dari cerita ini akan sangat jelek, dan tokoh Sasuke lahir dengan sia-sia. Ia tak lebih dari seonggok tritagonis, yang muncul dan pergi tanpa perlu diingat.

Lalu, jika Naruto tak berhasil mencegah Sasuke untuk pergi dari Konoha?

Naruto akan merasakan apa itu yang disebut sebagai rasa perih ditinggal teman. Ia akan merenung jauh, berpikir fokus dan mengatur strategi bagaimana caranya agar bisa mengembalikan sosok pewaris Uchiha itu kembali. Ia menumbuhkan cita-cita lain yang posisinya diatas satu tingkat daripada gelar _Hokage_-nya. Naruto mungkin akan depresi jika ia tak berhasil mencapai Sasuke sebelum mati. Ia akan–pasti–memilih berkelahi dengannya sampai mati bersama-sama daripada hidup dengan melihat kekacauan Sasuke dan menjadi pecundang seumur hidupnya. Oleh sebab itu, niatnya yang sangat kuat untuk bertemu akan membuahkan keseriusan yang amat sangat di setiap latihan intensifnya.

Setiap napas yang berhembus, setiap detak pada jantungnya, ia akan mengingat nama Sasuke sebagai suatu acuan tersendiri. Ia berhasil menguasai mode _sannin_, mengendalikan _kyuubi_, semata-mata atas dasar gema dari nama pemuda _raven_ itu. orang tua dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain membantu agar cita-cita itu dapat disentuh. Mereka kekuatan tambahan untuk pergi menuju Sasuke.

Doa, semangat, dan harapan.

Semua itu memunculkan tekad api pada diri Naruto.

Ia juga akan menambah kalimatnya saat menjawab pertanyaan cita-cita itu.

'**Aku-akan-membawa-Sasuke-kembali-atau-aku-tak-bisa-menjadi-seorang-Hokage'**

ini adalah sebuah sumpah dan taruhan terbesar yang dilakukan olehnya seumur hidup. Sebuah resiko kelas berat, tapi bisa dipastikan _ending_ Naruto akan sempurna dan ia akan menjadi sosok yang paling kuat jika sumpah itu berhasil dipenuhi.

"Apa kau punya sosok yang ingin kau lindungi?"

Dan jika pertanyaan itu keluar untuk Naruto dikehidupan ini, maka jawabannya adalah 'Tim 7, Desaku, terutama … Sasuke'

Sasuke adalah sosok yang membuatnya peduli pada orang banyak. Dan menjadikan Naruto sebagai ninja yang keren. Keren, hingga Sakura pun kemungkinan besar akan mengejarnya. Dan Hinata akan mencintainya seperti ia mencintai jantungnya sendiri, bahkan lebih.

Sedangkan Sasuke?

Yang pasti, Naruto ada untuk menjadi sosok penyelamat bagi Sasuke. Dan Sasuke hadir sebagai kekuatan bagi Naruto. Naruto menarik Sasuke untuk kembali pada jalan yang di anutnya, dan Sasuke mengajarkan pada Naruto apa itu sosok kuat yang sesungguhnya.

**Fin**

**A/N : **oke, ini ga terlihat sebagai sebuah fic. Lebih pada pendapat gue sendiri malah (lol). Entah kenapa kepikiran buat ini setelah banyak orang yang bilang **benci Sasuke** karena dia **bajingan** dan jahat (u,u).

Yak, gue terima Flame, atau masukan apapun dari teman-teman ^^b atau mungkin, ada yang mau berbagi pendapat? XD

Sebelumnya gue mau minta maaf kalo seandainya fic ini menyinggung pihak tertentu.

Tapi serius deh, **sepanjang gue baca komik Naruto**, gue cuman bisa nemuin satu masalah utama dan itu adalah **Balikin Sasuke ke Konoha** =)) malah menurut gue, Orochimaru, Akatsuki, Danzou, dan blablabla itu cuman ada sebagai peran pendukung kelogisan acara kejar-kejaran Naruto. Supaya kesannya ga monoton dan banyak rintangan. Hahaha! (pendapat gue lho XP).

**Muchas Gracias!**

**Sign,**

Puun a.k. Hamjah

**ALL HAIL NARUSASU!**

**ALL HAIL SASUNARU!**


End file.
